Castiels Human Adventures
by 67impalalover
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Castiel becoming human. Dean discovers that teaching someone how to sleep is alot harder than it sounds...NOT SLASH!
1. Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Castiel, Sam, or Dean.**

**Castiels Human Adventures: BED**

"Alright, Cas. It's three in the morning, you need to go to sleep." Dean said calmly, trying to convince his friend.

"I don't think I should. It's to dangerous." Castiel argued.

"For last time, Cas, there are no monsters under your bed! You're safe!" Dean shouted.

Sam snickered loudly from across the small room.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"This is your fault you know. You're the one that told him those stories."

Dean gave Sam an unamused glare. "One….more….word….and you're dead."

Three hours earlier…

Dean made a loud sigh before closing his book and tossing it onto his duffel bag which rested against an old armchair by the door. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed." he looked over to Cas. "I'm gonna make a bed on the floor, you can take this one." he climbed off his bed and started to throw some of its covers onto the ground by the door.

"That is not necessary, Dean." said Cas.

Dean looked up at him with a small smile. "Dude, you're human now, remember? Humans need sleep." He pointed out.

Within minutes he had made two beds; one for himself and one for Castiel. Castiel sat on his bed as both brothers climbed under the covers of their own.

Sam stretched out his arm to flick off the light switch on the lamp when he saw Cas. "Aren't you gonna go to sleep?"

"I…." Cas blushed and looked down. "don't know how." he said admittedly.

Dean squirmed under the covers, resting his head on his hands so he could look at Cas. "Okay, I'll teach you."

Cas looked up at Dean hopefully. "Alright, I shall try."

"Great." Dean said dryly. He pulled his duffle bag towards him, pulling out a t-shirt and shorts and throwing them at Cas, they landed in his lap. "First, you need something comfy to wear, so go change into these."

* * * * * * *

Moments later, Castiel exited the bathroom, wearing Deans clothes. His legs and arms were white because of all the time spent in a suit and trench coat. He looked down at himself and then back to Dean for approval.

"Yeah, that's good."

Castiel made a small smile and then went to sit on his bed.

"Well, this is simple, get under the covers and get comfy."

He pulled the covers up as he climbed into the bed, released them, letting them fall onto him.

Dean examined Castiel "Are you comfy."

"I believe so." He answered quietly. "Now what?"

"Uh…close your eyes and relax."

Castiel shuffled under the bed sheets and closed his eyes. "Am I relaxed now?"

"Dude, how am I supposed to know if you're relaxed? Just….if you're comfy, and trying to, uh….relax, then you will fall asleep."

Castiel nodded in agreement and continued to 'relax' on the bed. "Am I asleep yet?"

"Cas, if you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking to me." Dean pointed out.

"I do not understand this 'sleeping' theory of yours."

Sam snickered to himself "Maybe you should tell him a story."

"Dude, I haven't told a story to anyone in….almost twenty-four years. And I'm not going to start with someone that's older than me." Dean said, slightly annoyed.

"It might help." Said Sam.

"Yeah, Dean, it might help." said Castiel, pushing for a story.

Dean sighed and went to sit by Cas. "Sam," He looked towards his brother "You owe me for this. Now, Cas, try to fall asleep while I tell the story. Once upon a time, there were three goats….."

* * * * * * *

"Are you saying that there are monsters under objects such as bridges, or tables, or _beds_?" Castiel asked fearfully.

"Well, according to the story, there are monsters under bridges." Dean joked to himself "But don't worry, it wanted to eat a goat. Not a person." he looked at Sam who had an _I-can't-believe-that-you-just-said-that_ look. "But hey, you'll be fine."

"Dean, check if there are monsters under my bed." Castiel asked Dean.

"Dude, there are defiantly not-"

"CHECK." Castiel said firmly with a glare.

Dean made a loud sigh and bent over to look under the bed. "No monsters. Are you tired now?"

He shook his head furiously "No. Can you tell me another story?"

"One more, but you need to go to sleep after this. Once upon a time, Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…."

* * * * * * *

"AND HE BROKE? JUST LIKE THAT?"

"Cas, he was fine."

"BUT HE FELL OFF OF A WALL!" He shouted at Dean. "Dean, these stories have been an excellent learning experience."

"_Learning experience?_ In what?" Dean questioned.

"I know now that it is not safe to sit on walls."

"Right…"Dean looked away from Castiel.

"But I have also learned that these beds are not safe. Or comfy. I shall stay awake."

"Cas, I told you, humans need to sleep. And those beds are safe! Why would you think that they're not safe?" Dean said to Cas, hoping to convince him to go to bed.

"Do you even know how dangerous sleeping is?! I could fall off the bed and break into a trillion pieces! Or, if I do survive," Castiel paused to gulp "I could be eaten by a monster that's waiting under my bed…" he finished his sentence whispering.

"Dude, you are not gonna fall off the bed, and if you do, you're sure not going to break OR get eaten by a monster, because there _is_ NO monster under your bed!" Dean yelled at Cas, not even believing that someone could be this afraid of bedtime stories.

"How do you know that I won't break on impact? Have you ever tried?"

"No, Cas, I haven't tried, but I know you won't. I promise."

Castiel examined Dean closely, waiting for the slightest flicker of doubt to move across Deans face. "Okay. But you need to check under the bed first."

Once again, Dean bent over to search the underside of the bed for monsters. "No monsters. And like I said before, they only like goats." Dean said, hoping that reminding Cas about goats would come over as reassurance.

Castiel watched him, suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"My trench coat looks like a goat."

"Cas, you're not even wearing your trench coat. It's over there, on the chair." Dean pointed to Castiels beige trench coat which rested on one of the armchairs.

Cas turned his head to the coat, taking Deans comment into consideration "What if it can track my scent from my coat, and then finds me and eats me?"

"Cas, it's not going to find you. Or eat you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alright, Cas. It's three in the morning, you need to go to sleep." Dean said calmly, trying to convince his friend.

"I don't think I should. It's too dangerous." Castiel argued.

"For last time, Cas, there are no monsters under your bed! You're safe!" Dean shouted.

Sam snickered loudly from across the small room.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"This is your fault you know. You're the one that told him those stories."

Dean gave Sam an unamused glare. "One….more….word….and you're dead."

"Okay," Sam held his hands in the air in surrender "I'm done."

Dean finished glaring at Sam and looked back to Castiel. "Cas, you are _completely _and_ utterly safe._"

Castiel squinted at Dean. "I will go to bed under one condition."

"Great!" shouted Dean "What condition?" he asked

"Stay up tonight to keep watch incase something comes."

Dean sighed in defeat "If I stay up….will you promise that you will go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But only for tonight."

"Great!" Castiel said with a smile, reaching over to turn off the lamp himself. "Good night." Castiel said in the darkness.

"Good night. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Bedbugs?"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this! I will be writing more of them. Please click that beautiful green button and let me know what you think :D


	2. DRIVING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or Cas.**

**Castiels Human Adventures**

**Chapter 2: DRIVING **

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted fearfully.

"What?!" Dean replied, mimicking Castiels frightened tone.

"SLOW DOWN! You're going way to fast! I could die!"

"Cas, I'm only going fifty five in a sixty zone. We're fine." Dean said calmly.

Sam laughed to himself at how easily Castiel was scared. "Cas, he's right. Dean is not only going the speed limit, but he's going slower."

"Sam," Castiel tried to explain "Dean is going to fast. If he were to have the slightest twitch, we could crash through the railing of the bridge and plummet to our death into the icy waters!"

Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances "Dude," Sam started "What movie were you watching last night that got him so freaked out?"

Dean looked down "Mothman Prophecies."

"You watched Mothman Prophecies with Castiel?" Sam asked "Dude, he's gonna be taking about that for the next two weeks!"

"Oh come on! Cas will be fine." he looked over to the angel "Right Cas?"

Castiels eyes were wide, staring at Dean. "Dean! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Or not…."

Castiel shifted his gaze back to the road, griping the door and his seat belt as if he were going to be pulled through the other end of the car if he let go.

"Next time, pick a movie that's 'G' rated." suggested Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes.

The impala drove down the road and into a swarm of mosquitoes', dozens splattered on the windshield.

"AHHH!" Castiel screamed "THEY'RE COMING!" he ducked his head down under the dash.

"Oh wow." Dean said "This is going to be a long drive."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it ! If you did please click that beautiful green button down there and let me know what you think : )**

**67impalalover**


	3. The Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or Cas.*cries* They all belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Castiels Human Adventures**

**Chapter 3: The Voice…**

* * *

Dean awoke suddenly to the loud beeping of the alarm clock that was placed beside his head. Groaning loudly, Dean spun around in his bed to look at the irritating machine which read five thirty AM. "Sam!" The older brother yelled out in annoyance.

Sam jumped at the sound of Deans voice before replying. "What?" He asked quietly, squinting into the morning sunlight.

"Dude, it's _five_ in the morning, why did you set the alarm?"

"I have some research to do."

"Sam…it's five AM," Dean reached out his hand and slammed it on top of the alarm clock, putting an end to the noise. "What could you possibly need to do now?" Dean asked in a whiny voice "And it's…_Saturday._"

"I know." Said Sam as he pulled himself out of his bed. Wearing only boxer shorts, he walked over to his bag and pulled out clean clothes and headed towards the small bathroom.

"Nerd." Dean mumbled quietly to himself.

"I heard that." Came Sams muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

Dean pulled the covers of his bed over his body and squished the pillow under his head as he tried to fall back asleep. Moments later Deans thoughts interrupted him. "Sam?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Cas?"

"So the last time you saw him was-"

"Last night." Dean finished Sams sentence.

"What was he doing?"

"Just sitting on the bed looking at his phone."

"His phone?" Sam questioned "Why?"

"I don't know." Dean said firmly

"So where were you?"

Dean looked down at the floor and quietly answered "At a bar."

"A _bar_? Dean I thought you were going to get some of those books on witchcraft done. Why weren't you watching him?"

"Oh come on, Sam. I can't just waste a good Friday night reading books, I needed to go somewhere!"

"Well congratulations, Dean. We lost Cas. How are we gonna find him? I mean, it's not like we can put up lost angel posters everywhere. We can't call him because we still don't know his phone number. We really should have asked…"

"Nah." Dean said as he looked down to the floor "That wouldn't have helped. He said that 'the voice' told him he's almost out of minutes." He made a small laugh "The voice. I wonder what he thought that was."

The brothers looked up at each other, Sam was the first to speak. "You don't think…"

"This is Cas we're talking about. He still thinks my amulet will help him find God. Crap."

_Eleven hours later…_

"Hey, Bobby. Have you seen Cas? He's kind of….missing. Well, I thought he was in the motel room…yeah I know, we're idjits. Okay, just call me if you hear from him. Bye." Dean threw his phone down on the bed and turned to his brother. "No luck." He said simply before sitting down on his bed beside the phone.

"I still can't believe you lost an angel."

Dean opened his mouth, ready to shoot a sarcastic remark back to Sam when the motel room door burst open. "Cas? Where have you been?! And why are you cover in mud and leaves-" Dean paused in mid conversation to sniff the air "Do you smell bananas?"

"I was on a quest to find….the voice."

"The voice?" Dean questioned trying to hide a small smile. "And did you find it?"

"Yes. The situation is under control."

_Seven hours earlier…._

"_I'm sorry, you are out of minutes…" _Said the mysterious voice in Castiels phone.

_Oh no…it is only a matter of time now…_ Castiel thought to himself. _Must think quickly…._ He turned the phone around in his hand. The word TELUS was written in large letters on the back of the phone. "'Telus'? Who is this 'Telus'?"

Castiel turned to look at his surroundings. Many people wearing dresses or suits walked around him, some carrying black cases. "Excuse me?" He called out to one of them. The man continued to walk down the busy street, ignoring the angel. _How rude,_ he thought to himself. "Excuse me?" He called out again to a strange man wearing dirty clothes how had a strong scent of bananas and alcohol.

"Yes?" He answered in a gruff voice, holding a bottle of beer.

"Who is this 'TELUS_'?_"

"Down there." The man pointed north to a tall building.

"Thank you, Bob"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Ah…" Castiel took a minute to ponder the question, but after deciding that there was no good explanation for the human, he did what Dean had taught him: lie. "You told me."

"No I didn't." 'Bob' squinted at the angel "You're an alien mind reader, aren't you?!?!"

Castiel shook his head furiously "No, no I'm not."

"This is just like that new movie! The aliens are coming to eat our brains!" He shouted and dropped his beer bottle as he ran towards Castiel, jumping in the air to tackle him.

Castiel quickly dodged the man and ran down the street, turning a corner and falling into a bush. He looked up to see the man running past him and through a crowed of people who quickly moved away once they saw him.

Climbing out of the bush, Castiel quickly forgot about the strange man and walked towards the tall 'Telus' building. He wiped some dirt off of his knees and swept off his coat, dirt and leaves flying in all directions.

People stared at him as he entered the building. He walked up to a woman in her late forties and began to speak. "I have a problem."

"Oh? How can I help you? What's wrong?"

"There is a voice in my phone."

"Yes?" She watched him, waiting for him to continue "And?"

"It says that I'm out of minutes. Who is this mysterious person and how are they in my phone?"

She looked at him in confusion wondering if it was some kind of joke. "Uhh….I believe that's a 'recording' of a person. It plays when you need more minutes."

"But how does she know when I am to make a call?" He questioned.

"The 'recording' plays automatically." She clarified.

"I do not understand."

"Uh….I'll just get you some more minutes. Okay?"

Castiel smiled happily and nodded, following her. "That will be good. So, about this voice…how do I get rid of her?"

She looked at him like a mother looking at a four year old "If you get minutes she will be gone."

"Are you certain? I believe I should continue this investigation further…."

"She will only come back when you need more minutes, and then you can come to me and I will fix it."

He looked up at her, his mouth hung open. "You? You can fix it?"

"Of coarse, It…" She explained to him, but his attention was lost to a young girl with dark black hair walking down the hallway. _Her voice…_

Castiel approached the strange girl with caution. "Hello." He said to her.

She turned to look at him, a smile creeping across her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you are in my phone. Why do you talk to me?"

"Oh," She blushed "you mean the recording of me-"

"What is the reason for your constant communication? I heard you last night and you were once again informing me of my problems."

Confusion now replaced her happy smile "I don't know what-"

"Do not mock me human. I know it was you. Are you a gypsy? How do you know so much of me? So strange…."

"I think this is a misunderstanding-"

"This is your last warning. If I hear you again I shall smite you, do you understand me gypsy?" He said in a firm tone. _If I keep staring she shall never know of my current powerless state…_

She stared at him, assuming that the man was crazy, she agreed "Yes."

"Good." Castiel said, relieved that this would now be over.

"Ah, sir?" The older woman called from behind him "If you come with me I can help you."

Castiel followed her down the hall, giving once last glare at the 'gypsy' behind him.

"So. The voice is definitely gone?" Dean said trying to keep as strait face as Castiel explained.

"I have made myself very clear." He proudly said.

"Right….Cas? Maybe next time I can do this for you…it would be easier…."

"Are you sure you can handle this gypsy?"

"I think I'll be okay."

* * *

**Well, another chapter up, and I really hope that you liked it! Please let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions ****J All Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated J**

**67impalalover**


	4. Red Bull

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters; they all belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Thank you enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta!**

**Castiel's Human Adventures**

Chapter 5: Red Bull

"Ah…" Castiel moaned from the backseat of the Impala.

Sam turned his head to see what was wrong. "You okay, Castiel?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I slept for almost ten hours last night, I don't know why I feel like this."

"You could get an energy drink." Sam suggested.

"Energy drink? What's that?" Asked Castiel curiously.

"Bad." Dean cut into the conversation. "Way too much sugar and caffeine in them. Try to stick to beer."

"Dean!" Sam objected.

"What?"

"Are you trying to turn him into an alcoholic? Wouldn't you rather have him drinking a Red Bull than a beer?"

"Are you kidding me? Beer's awesome." Dean said with a smile and looked back to Sam.

Sam glared at Dean. "I think it would be a better idea to wake him up, not get him drunk."

Dean sighed loudly "Fine, you get to give him a Red Bull, but if it makes things worse then I get to give him a beer. Deal?"

"Okay, Deal."

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Okay," said Sam as he opened the slim can. "Don't drink too much of it all at once."

He handed Castiel the drink, the angel took a small sip of it.

Both brothers turned to watch Cas.

"Well?" Asked Sam."Do you like it?"

Castiel looked up at him, his eyes growing wide "This….is ….amazing! Why didn't I try this sooner?!"

Sam made a small laugh but Dean looked at Castiel like he was going to explode.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Hey!" Cas shouted excitedly when he looked out the window. "A squirrel! I wonder if they're good trapeze artists! They're so…so bouncy! And springy! And...hey look! That one is jumping from a tree! You can do it!"

Dean looked behind him to see Cas encouraging the squirrel and then looked over to his brother with a glare.

"Maybe you're right; I don't think this was such a good idea." Sam admitted.

"You think?"

"Dean?" Asked Cas.

"Yeah?"

"Knock, knock."

"Uh…who's there?"

"Cargo."

Dean made a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Cargo who?"

"Cargo beep beep!"

"Right. Well, that was….awesome." Dean commented without emotion.

"I know! Hey, Sam, how did you find out about these…'energy drinks' as you call them?"

"I saw it on T.V."

"On T.V? Hmm."

"Yeah, they did that bed commercial with the 'Red Bull gives you wings' thing."

"Red Bull gives me wings?! I'm saved!" Castiel smiled and began to open the car door.

"Cas!" Dean pulled the car over to the side of the highway. Castiel dashed out of the vehicle and dove off of the road; he disappeared into a deep pile of snow. He pulled his head up slowly and started to shake. "S-Sam….why did you lie to me?" His bottom lip began to quiver and then Cas burst into tears.

Dean moved to the other side of the car and helped Castiel out of the snow and into the backseat.

Sam pulled a blanket out of the trunk and handed it to Dean. "You're right. Next time, beer."

* * *

**Thanks again to enviousxbeauty for being my beta :D**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The funny thing is that the trapeze artist part is a true story! Please let me know what you thought!**


	5. Electric Avenue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

**The one and only Tribble Master is my awesome beta, thanks!**

**Castiel's Human Adventures: Electric Avenue…**

* * *

Sam got up from his bed, tossing a book behind him. Dean and Castiel watched as he grabbed his jacket and then the keys to the Impala off of the kitchen table.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked curiously from the sofa.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You coming?" Sam asked as he walked toward the door, pulling it open.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and watch some TV." He turned to face Castiel who was sitting beside him. "Cas, you hungry?"

Castiel rubbed his stomach and made a strange face. "No. I am fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour. Oh, and Dean, remember what happened last time Cas saw a scary movie?" Sam reminded Dean. "Just be careful." He said and closed the door behind himself. Moments later the sound of the Impala starting up filled the air, and soon faded away as Sam left the parking lot.

Dean flicked through channels, Castiel sitting quietly beside him, who was starting to get annoyed by Dean. _Why can't he just pick one channel?_ Castiel thought to himself.

"Why is there nothing on…" Dean mumbled to himself.

"What about this show?" Castiel nodded toward the television, watching a cat chase a mouse across the screen.

"Nah. Nothing I haven't already seen a million times." He turned off the television and set the remote down on the table beside the couch. Dean walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out two beers. "Do you want one?" He offered Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head to one side. "I shall try one." He decided.

Dean handed the drink to Castiel and turned on the radio, _Evil Woman _soon filling the room.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked.

"This? This is ELO." Dean corrected himself. "_Electric Light Orchestra_."

Castiel nodded, taking a sip of the beer. His eyes grew wide and he looked down at the bottle in his hand.

Dean watched him, trying to hold back a laugh. "Do you like it?"

Castiel turned his head slowly to look at him, an almost eerie expression on his face. "Yes." He pressed the bottle to his lips, scrunching up his face he tipped it back and yook long drink.

"Whoa, Cas, slow down!" Dean shouted in concern as Castiel finished a majority of the drink before his eyes.

"Ahhh…" He sighed happily before releasing a loud burp. Castiel took one more sip, finishing what remained.

Dean stared at the empty bottle, awestruck.

Licking his lips, Castiel got off of the couch and walked to the fridge in a trance-like state.

Dean watched Castiel start a new bottle and close the fridge. "Oh man…"

_ * * * * * * * _

One hour later Sam approached the motel room, pausing when he heard the sound of a drum beat…It seemed to be coming from his room. He opened the door with caution, the sound grew louder and then…. _Oh my God…_

Sam looked around the room, his head peeking around the door. Castiel was dancing shirtless, in the middle of the room, a half empty beer bottle in one hand and his trench coat in the other. Castiel's dress shirt was tied around his head like a head band. He began to swing his trench coat in a circle above his head, practically shouting the words to _Electric Avenue._

"We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher!" He sang loudly, turning around to see Sam standing in the doorway. "Sam!" He greeted him happily, swaying back and forth. "I love this song!"

Taking a closer look at the room he noticed seven other empty beer bottles laying on the ground and toilet paper everywhere. Some of the bed sheets were missing…And where was…

"Hey, Cas, where's Dean?"

Castiel bobbed his head up and down to the beat of the song, swinging the hand with the beer bottle towards a chair that was covered in large pile of toilet paper with an eye…_Wait, what?_

Sam raced to the mysterious pile, ripping off the first layer to reveal the top of Dean's head.

"S'mmm!" Dean shouted fearfully.

"Dean?!" Sam ripped off another handful of toilet paper. Dean sat in the chair looking like he was about to kill Casiel. Castiel's tie was stuffed in Dean's mouth and moustache made of what looked to be face paint was drawn above Dean's upper lip. He continued to tear apart the paper after he had pulled out the tie.

"Dude, where did he get the face paint?"

"I don't know…I just turned around and he had it…The next thing I knew, I was being tied to a chair." He explained.

"Why would he tie you to a chair?"

"Because-" Dean paused when Castiel shouted out more lyrics to the song.

"Workin' so hard like a soldier, can't afford a thing on TV, deep in my heart I'm a warrior, can't get food for them kid, good God…." He sang and took another swing of the beer, tipping it upside down until it was gone and then throwing the empty bottle across the room.

"I told him that he should stop drinking…He didn't like that."

"Hey, Dean?" Castiel asked. "Do you know if Booby…" Castiel started to laugh after he realized the name had not been said correctly. "I said…'Booby'! Boobies!!" He fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

Both brothers looked at Castiel and then back to each other. "Alright, clearly, Cas and beer don't go together well…And Red Bull doesn't help at all…" Dean decided. "Let's just stick to ice water."

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! The song that Cas was singing is called 'Electric Avenue' by Eddie Grant. Please let me know what you though!!

67impalalover


	6. Hiccups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters, they all belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Beta: *Drum roll* The Tribble Master!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains peanut butter!**

**Castiel's Human Adventures Chapter 6**

**Hiccups**

* * *

Castiel sat quietly beside the kitchen table, flipping through the pages of the news paper. Stories of deaths, natural disasters and strange new flues filled the pages. Dean and Sam had left a half hour ago to get food, and despite Dean's protests, Sam had insisted on picking up food from the grocery store rather than take-out. With a sigh, Castiel closed the news paper, letting the pages fall back into place. He sat up from his chair and moved in front of the window. _What is taking them so long?_ Castiel wondered curiously and folded his arms across his chest.

Castiel felt something rise in his throat so he began to rub his neck with his hand, soon, a small air bubble escaped his lips, causing Castiel to cover his mouth. He looked down at himself wondering what had caused the strange reaction.

Castiel walked over to a mirror that hung beside the sofa to examine himself and lifted up his left hand, slowly moving it closer to poke his stomach. After nothing happened he began to speak. "That was odd-" His sentence was interrupted by another mysterious bubble. He began to breath quickly in panic when questions flooded his mind. _Am I sick? Maybe I'm allergic to something… or maybe there is some kind of bug in here…_

His eyes darted around the small room, finally focusing on the news paper he was reading moments earlier. Maybe the was allergic to the paper or…_the flu._ What if the he had caught the flu?

This time Castiel's body shook when he had another hiccup, he quickly moved his hand in front of his mouth once more. _It's like…like an explosion is happening inside of me._ That was his last thought before he rushed over to the motels phone and picked it up. He tried his best to remember either brothers' phone number but failed.

When the fourth of these 'explosions' happened he dropped the phone, backing away from it quickly he didn't bother to look behind himself and flipped backwards over the couch.

Castiel held his hand against the back of his head which was now throbbing from landing on it. Without even thinking about that fact, his mind raced. "Oh no, it's getting worse." Castiel fearfully backed into a corner and hugged his legs to his chest.

_Two minutes later…_

Dean swung the motel door open and tossed the keys at his bed. Sam followed him into their room and set two large bags of groceries down on the kitchen table.

"Cas?" Dean called out. "Cas?" He repeated and began to look around the room.

Castiel sat in the far corner of the room curled up into a ball, with one hand he was scratching his arms. He looked up at Dean. "Don't come near me, I think I'm sick….maybe dieing."

Dean looked down at Castiel with confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Ex-" Castiel was interrupted by another hiccup but finished his explanation and then started scratching once more. "-plosions…inside of me."

_Hiccups?_ Dean thought to himself. _He is afraid of hiccups? _He couldn't stop himself from grinning at Castiel's newly found fear of hiccups. "Cas," He said with a laugh. "You just have the hiccups. You'll be fine."

Castiel stopped scratching and looked up at Dean, his mouth hung open. "What?"

"Hiccups." Dean said once again.

Sam walked towards the two and stood beside Dean. "What's wrong with Castiel?" He whispered.

"Hiccups." Dean answered quietly.

Sam nodded at Deans reply and walked back to the bags of food. Digging through it, he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and tossed it at Dean. "Peanut butter get's rid of hiccups."

Castiel's eyes widened hopefully. "There is a cure for this disease?"

Dean snickered and started to unscrew the top of the jar then knelt down beside Castiel.

Castiel snatched the jar out of Deans hands and shoved a hand into the brown, sticky substance. He took a mouthful of it and then looked up to Sam. "The explosions have stopped."

Dean burst out laughing at this and slid his back against the wall, landing on the floor.

Castiel smiled and took more peanut butter out of the jar, then practically inhaled it. After a moment of chewing and twisting it around in his mouth a look of horror appeared on his face. "Dean?" He called out, trying to remain calm. "I think something is wrong."

Dean managed to stop laughing long enough to speak. "What's wrong?"

Castiel began to explain with fear. "It feels like it is stuck, like it's glued to the top of my mouth or is beginning to growing there... Is this part of the cure?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and both of them started to laugh.

"But-" Castiel attempted to speak to the laughing brothers. "Dean? Sam?" He once again licked the roof of his mouth to get the peanut butter off but had no success. "Get it off of me!"

* * *

Well, another chapter! I hope you liked this…I'm sorry guys, I just had so much fun tormenting Cas! Please let me know what you think!

_67impalalover_


End file.
